I Wish You Were Here
by Biaa Black Potter
Summary: Gina está sozinha em Hogwarts quando começa a tocar Wish You Were Here,da Avril Lavigne.Songfic.


**N/A:Gente é minha primeira fic e eu nunca li songfic,então dêm um desconto e comente.E eu estou respostando porque a outra estava cheia de erros,mas a história é a mesma.**

**Sumário:****Gina está sozinha em Hogwarts quando começa a tocar Wish You Were Here,da Avril Lavigne.**

******Disclaimer:****Eu não possou nenhum personagem nem nada desse universo,tudo pertence a J..**

**Obs:Em itálico a letra da música e em negrito a tradução.**

* * *

><p><em>Wish<em>_ You Were Here_**(****Queria que você estivesse aqui)**

Gina estava sozinha na torre de Astronomia ouvindo o rádio (n/A: Ignore que em Hogwarts não presta celular ok?) quando começou a tocar Wish You Were Here da Avril Lavigne ,aquela música se aplicava perfeitamente para mim e comecei a cantar :

"_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that all_

**(Eu posso ser dura**

**Eu posso ser forte**

**Mas com você não é assim)"**

É,para os outros eu sou apenas uma garota forte,mas as vezes é só fachada e acho que você percebe isso.

"_There's gives a shirt_

_Behind this wall_

_You've just walked through it_

**(Há uma menina**

**Que se importa**

**Atrás dessa parede**

**Que você simplesmente atravessa)"**

Você já pequeno me deixou sem falar,você me vê de uma maneira única,maravilhosa.

"_And i remeber,all those crazy things you said._

_You left them riding through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_All those crazy thing we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went white it_

_But right now i wish you were here_

**(Me lembro de todas aquelas coisas malucas que você deixou correndo pela minha cabeça**

**Você as deixou correndo pela minha cabeça**

**Você sempre estava lá,você estava em toda parte**

**Mas agora eu queria que você estivesse aqui**

**Todas aquelas coisas malucas que fizemos**

**Não pensamos a respeito, simplesmente fomos na onda**

**Você estava lá,você estava em toda parte**

**Mas agora eu queria que você estivesse aqui)"**

Nos sonhamos com um futuro,um futuro nosso,isso ficou na minha cabeça,mas agora eu não vejo futuro,já que você saiu,sem ter certeza de que sobrevivera,e o mundo mágico está um caos.

Como eu queria que você estivesse aqui,para apoiar,me simples sorriso seu bastaria,palavras de consolação ou abraços também.

Você,impulsivo,conquistou meu coração.

"_Damn ,damn, damn_

_What i' do the have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What i' do the have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

_**(Droga, droga, droga**_

_**O que eu faria para ter você**_

_**Aqui, aqui,aqui**_

_**Eu queria que você estivesse aqui**_

_**Droga,droga,droga**_

_**O que eu faria para ter você**_

**_Perto,perto,perto_)**

Que se dane o mundo,eu faria tudo para ter você resistindo aqui, apoiando,me amando.

Mas sei que é impossível.

"_All those crazy things you said_

_You left them riding through my head_

_You always thery you're everywhere_

_But right now i wish you were here_

_All those crazy thungs we did_

_Didn't think about it,just want with it_

_You're always there,you everywhere_

_But right now i wish you were here_

**(Eu amo quem você é**

**Essa é quem eu sou,não te que se esforçar**

**Nós sempre dizemos diga como "isto é"**

**E a verdade dize é que eu realmente sinto sua falta)"**

Sinto sua falta na sala communal,no salão principal,na resistência da AD contra tiranos com Umbridge,Snape,Carrows e Comensais da Morte...

"_Damn, damn, damn_

_What i' do the have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What i' do the have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

**(Droga, droga, droga**

**O que eu faria para ter você**

**Aqui, aqui,aqui**

**Eu queria que você estivesse aqui**

**Droga,droga,droga**

**O que eu faria para ter você**

**Perto,perto,perto)"**

Você,Rony e Hermione animavam minha vida,mas agora vocês se foram, estão desaparecidos,ninguém tem notícias de vocês...

"_No,i don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

**(Não,eu não quero deixar pra lá**

**Eu só quero que você saiba**

**Que nunca vou deixar pra lá)**

Eu nunca vou parar de pensar em você,no que nós tivemos.Não quero esquecer como a minha vida ficou perfeita ano passado: passeios,beijos,conversas,você era melhor que qualquer namorado meu,se importava,mas sabia que eu podia me cuidar.

A música terminou e uma lágrima caiu no meu rosto.


End file.
